tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
FireOverWater as "Damian" (Return to the Island)
18:08 FrireOverWater 7936206b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.121.54.32.107 has joined #rpaudition 18:09 <@neko-naito_> Hi, FrireOverWater. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 18:09 <@neko-naito_> :) 18:09 My username is FireOverWater and my Character's name is Damian :) 18:09 <@neko-naito_> All right. 18:09 <@neko-naito_> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:09 ok 18:10 <@neko-naito_> Great! First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:10 kk 18:10 <@neko-naito_> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:10 Yes , the one's that talk too much or invade my privacy too much 18:11 <@neko-naito_> Okay, thanks for letting us know. 18:11 <@neko-naito_> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:11 Yes , I think my character needs some love , it would make him more interesting :) 18:11 <@neko-naito_> Okay! 18:12 <@neko-naito_> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 18:12 His label is the diabolical nerd . He's more of a villain but he might be going through a phase within the season 18:13 something like an identity crisis . 18:13 <@neko-naito_> Okay. :) 18:14 <@neko-naito_> Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Gwen. Please begin. 18:14 neko-naito_ has changed nick to Gwen-- 18:14 <@Gwen--> Ugh, why am I here again? 18:14 I don't know . Maybe it's just you sleepwalking -_- ? 18:15 <@Gwen--> I don't sleepwalk, Heather only started that rumor to get me voted off. >_> 18:15 <@Gwen--> You don't trust her, do you? 18:16 I don't . She's too manipulative . 18:16 <@Gwen--> Exactly! 18:16 Besides , she'll probably get me voted out in an instant 18:16 <@Gwen--> I don't understand why anyone listens to her. 18:16 <@Gwen--> Do you want to team up and vote with me to take her down? 18:17 Gladly >:) . Anything to win ! First , we gotta get someone else on our side , 18:17 <@Gwen--> Awesome. :D 18:18 Sure , whatever 18:18 <@Gwen--> We can work on that after the challenge. 18:18 <@Gwen--> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 18:18 FrireOverWater 7936206b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.121.54.32.107 has left #rpaudition [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions